Undiscovered Talent
by XKillerKatieX
Summary: When Seamus begins his fifth year, the feud with harry isn't the only thing on his mind. he comes across a girl he is just dying to figure out
1. Chapter 1

It was the first few weeks after the beginning of the fifth year of Harry and his friends. Seamus wasn't speaking with Harry and he spent more time out of the common room then ever. It was a sunny cheerful day so Seamus and Dean decided to do some of they're homework outside by the lake.

As they walked toward the lake Seamus began to notice a person by the lake. She had bleach blond hair so he mistakenly thought it was just Luna. "Hey Luna" Seamus said as they walked past her but when she turned to look at the boys Seamus was taken away. It wasn't Luna at all, it was someone else. She had bright green eyes that reminded Seamus of the grassy fields back home in the middle of summer. But her eyes also reminded him of the slythern house; they had a certain glare in them that made him weary.

She didn't say a word to him as she turned back to her notebook and ignored the two guys. Seamus was confused, she had such a tender and dollish face, but her eyes, they were like nothing he had ever seen. He stood staring at the girl trying to collect his thoughts. "come on Seamus" dean said pulling on Seamus' arm. After remembering how to move he followed Dean but never keeping the girl on his mind.

Sitting on the edge of the lake sticking there feet in the lake they sat and did there homework, well rather Dean did his homework, Seamuses remand untouched. "Why have I never seen her before?" he loudly thought "I don't know" dean mumbled. "Have you ever seen her?" he asked looking at dean "no" dean mumbled again. "she cant be in her first year, or second… she looks about our age" Seamus thought out load. 'mmhm' dean hummed as he turned the page of his book writing down a answer. "I don't understand" Seamus began "Seamus either you do your homework or leave im trying to work!" Dean expressed with annoyance. Seamus stared at him for a moment and opened his book but never putting his quill to the blank page.

It had been a few more weeks and he rarely saw his mystery girl. With only a few days he became obsessed with her and couldn't keep his mind off her. He noticed one morning her saw her sitting at the Ravenclaw table sitting only with Luna. She must have known her and they must be friends, but it was all he knew of her. He noticed that no matter what she was doing she always had that glare to her eyes, even when she laughed. Seamus had fallen in love with her smile in a matter of seconds.

Seamus couldn't believe how beautify her hair matcher her Ravenclaw robes, or even her eyes. Everything about her seems to complement the rest of her and nothing could make her look bad. Throughout a few more weeks he noticed she never spoke. Though she and Luna seemed to have such a close knit friendship and they would share conversations back and forth, but no one had ever heard her voice, not even the teachers.


	2. Chapter 2

"I need to know who she is" Seamus said to Dean who rolled his eyes "just give it up, even if you could find her I doubt you would get her to talk, no one can except Luna" answered dean. "You've tried talking with her a few times but she never answered, I doubt she can even speak!" Dean explained. "Maybe she's just shy" Seamus said in return. "I doubt it mate, I just think she doesn't want to speak with you" Dean said putting his hand on Seamus' shoulder. "Just give it up, give her up" dean said to Seamus and walked away.

"I wont give her up," Seamus mumbled under his breath as he walked away. "She's just shy," he said to himself. As we walked around not paying attention to where he was going his luck had struck him. His face lit up as he ran to catch up, "Luna!" he yelled as she stopped and turned around as he caught up with her. "Oh hello Seamus" Luna said in her dreamy voice while she smiled. "What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Luna" Seamus gasped as he tried catching his breath. "That girl you hang out with" he pushed out then took a deep breath. "Oh you mean Astrid?" Luna asked cutting off Seamus. "Astrid?" he asked, "Is that her name? Bleach blond hair." "Green grass eyes? Dollish face?" Luna cut him off again. "Yes, her name is Astrid" she said. Seamus smiled to himself he now knew her name. "Well why wont she talks with me?" "Oh she doesn't speak with anyone, she's not trying to be rude but she just doesn't speak much. She's going through a rough time and isn't ready to make friends yet" Luna finished.

"What happened? Why doesn't she want friends?" Seamus asked. "Its not that she doesn't want friends…" Luna began as she started walking, seamus following closely "Her parents are getting a divorce, she was very close to her father and her mother won custaty of her" Luna said but nothing more. Seamus assumed she was finished with that explanation "Well why haven't I've seen her before?" he asked.

"She just moved her from America" she started "Her mother is German and her father is American. They met when he was on a business trip in Germany. She got pregnant and she moved to America with him and married before Astrid was born. They never got along well and they finally hit they're breaking point. Her father was a muggle and didn't know her mom was a witch and her mother hid her powers and taught Astrid all she knew. Her mother was a teacher at a magical school in Germany." "So she was home schooled until this year?" Seamus asked. "Not fully, she went to a muggle school until this year started."

"So what is she like?" Seamus asked "I'm afraid you'll have to find that out yourself" Luna said as she walked away from Seamus. "But she wont talk with me!" he yelled after her. "You just have to try harder," Luna yelled before she turned the corner and disappeared. 'Try harder? How?' Seamus asked himself. As he kept walking, even if he did try harder how was he supposed to find her? It was almost impossible to find her, you only saw her during classes and meal times. Luna was the only one to know where she was.

Seamus kept walking a while trying to figure out how he may be able to find her. The sound of her name kept echoing in his ears. It was a name he had never heard before but at the same time he loved it. 'What do I know about Ravenclaw's' Seamus thought to himself. 'They're smart, the library!' he thought to himself and wondered up to the library. It was a place he didn't go very often but he still knew his way around, but no Astrid. A little before dinner Seamus had given up his search for her for the day, for one girl she sure knew how to hid.


	3. Chapter 3

Seamus tried to find her for a week but with no luck. Everyday after classes he would go to the lake to where he first found her, but she was never there. That Saturday afternoon Seamus hung around the lake, not to find her but to be alone, he had given up hope on her. He was throwing rocks into the lake when he heard something rustling in the trees above him. 'Its just a bird' he thought to himself and continued to throw rocks when he heard a cracking.

It sounded as if something was breaking a tree branch. Before he could think one more thing he heard the snap of the tree branch and it came crashing down. He felt something fall onto him and as he laid there it didn't feel like a branch it felt like a person. "Sorry" he heard. It sounded as if it was Luna but it was a lot quieter. "Its ok Luna" Seamus mumbled into the grass.

He felt the presser from off his back "im not Luna" they mumbled angrily. Seamus looked up to find Astrid and all motion left him. He watched as she started picking up the things that had fallen out of the tree. In his mind he was screaming at himself for not saying anything or not getting up to help her. She walked away and vanished before he could collect his thoughts.

He smacked himself on his forehead for his stupid move, or rather not move. 'I could have talked with her and missed the chance' he thought to himself as he got up to go toward the castle. From the corner of his eye he noticed a notebook that wasn't there when he first came. He went over and picked it up noticing it belonged to Astrid. A smile crossed his face, maybe his chance hadn't fully passed. 'she must have dropped it when she fell and missed it' he thought.

He couldn't find her the rest of the day, 'for someone who had just lost something she wasn't looking for it. Or maybe she was and I keep missing her' he said to himself. He brought it to dinner knowing she would be there, but he was wrong, she never showed up to dinner. Seamus began to worry, she always showed up for meals, she never missed them. Maybe she hurt herself more then he thought at first. Maybe she was in the hospital wing? 'no, no' he thought to himself shaking the thought from his mind. 'She's ok, she is, she can't be hurt' he tried telling himself over and over again, but he couldn't believe it.

He saw Luna at the table and walked over. "Have you seen Astrid?" he asked panicked then noticed and didn't want Luna to know he liked her. "I… I have her notebook." He stuttered out quickly after. "No I haven't seen her since before lunch. Why do you have her notebook?" Luna asked surprised that she would leave something behind. "Oh she fell out of a tree and mustn't have seen it when she was collecting her things" he said looking at the book.

Luna's eyes fell to the book and never left "Did you look in it?" she asked. "No.." Seamus said suspiciously. "Well I can give it to her for you, were in the same room together" she said stretching out her arm to take it. Seamus hesitated, he wanted to give it to her, to try and at least talk with her. He slowly handed it to her knowing he was giving away his only possible chance to talk with Astrid. His happiness and hope faded as the book was taken from him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Would you stop mopping" Dean yelled from across the room. Seamus laid on his bed thinking about what he almost had but lost it. 'Why does she always make me freeze up' Seamus asked himself. 'Maybe it was her beauty, the mystery she carried with her, or those eyes? Oh those eyes' Seamus thought. They made you want to get closer but run at the same time. It was the uncertainty about her that drove him crazy. Seamus couldn't look outside without seeing her. He couldn't see a Ravenclaw robe without him praying it was she, and he would have to face the disappointment when it never was.

Seamus was late for class that day. Ripping open the door to the potions he was met with the glare of professor snape, "detention Mr. Finnigan" he snarled out. "Now sit," he barked and Seamus sat in the closest seat. He began ripping his bag apart looking for his quill when he noticed one was slowly sliding toward him. He saw the hand attached and he froze, he knew those hands. He slowly looked at the face he had been dreaming about for weeks. "Uh. I" he stuttered, "you can borrow this, its my spare" he heard her say in such a hush whisper he had to fight to hear it. "Thanks" he whispered back.

All throughout the rest of the class he tried to pay attention to the lesson but he couldn't help but watch her from the corner of his eyes. They way her face looked when she paid attention, how she would push that small lock of hair back behind her ear when it would fall in her face. Every move she did reminded Seamus of an angel, one that had stolen his heart.

When class dismissed Seamus was glad he hadn't blown anything up this time. While walking out of the classroom he realized he still had Astrid's quill. He looked up and saw her from afar and chased after her. "Hey" he called catching up with her "I forgot to give this back" he said handing it to her. "Oh" she said "thank you" she said putting it in her bag and smiling at him. "I. Uh… I'm" Seamus started "I know your Seamus" she said. "Oh" he said looking at his feet. She giggled and the sounds made Seamus' heart fly out of his body and explode. "Luna has told me you've been asking about me," she said.

Seamus stayed quiet and he felt himself blushing and she giggled again. "Thank you for finding my notebook" she said and Seamus looked up "your welcome" he answered not looking at her. "I don't bite," she said and Seamus could hear the smile in her voice. "I guess I should go," she said after Seamus hadn't answered. "Wait im sorry" he said, "I just… I can't control myself around you, I just freeze up" he said sounding ashamed. "Its ok, it happens a lot," she said. "If you ever feel warm enough feel free to come find me at the lake. I see you there a lot, im usually hidden in the trees, I love climbing trees" she said with a smile. She winked at him and walked away, the next this Seamus knew, he was on the ground.


End file.
